High School (AU)
by xnericx
Summary: High School. Only the word could scare of a lot of people, but people meet friends for a lifetime there. Follow along on how 6 so different people build up a friendship, despite their many differences.


"Did you hear about the new ones?" Eric sat down on the little wall in front of their school and shot one of his best friends, Brian, a questioning look.

"Nope, who are they?" He asked Jessica as he gave her his notes to copy, she had called in sick for the past 3 days and had finally returned, only to find out she had missed a lot. Her lips formed a grateful smile before she stole his pen and started writing while she continued talking.

"Sydney Jones and Penellope Jones, they're from England, _darling_." Brian chuckled as Jessica put on a fake accent and Eric shook his head as he watched his friends joke around about it. "Penellope is a weird name though, sounds like she's a doll." He snorted before he went back to Jess her notes, she had left them alone once she started talking, typical Jessica, so Eric had taken the job of copying them for her. His handwriting was way messier than hers, most people could barely read his, but he tried his best.

"Sydney will be joining our classes by the way, Doll face is 3 years younger than us, she'll be one year lower than us."

"Then how old are they?" Eric laughed at Brian before answering him.

"We're 19, so Doll face would be 16 then. You should be paying more attention in class, dumbass." He rolled his eyes as Eric kept on laughing, finally handing the, now finished, notes to Jessica before standing up, swinging his backpack on his shoulder. "Come on, we gotta go to history."

"Everyone died already, why do we have it anyway? It's _so_ boring." She sighed frustrated as she walked next to the boys, only noticing now Eric's new haircut. "Damn when did that happen?"

"I dyed it last week, but your ass was sick and I forgot to send you a picture, sorry." He answered as he opened his locker and replaced his math book with the biology one, he could trade it in break before class began, he just hoped he had enough time.

They walked together to class, but the two boys parted ways with Jessica as she went to economics instead of sharing their history class. Eric said down at his desk, which he shared with the most annoying guy on earth, and looked at the clock that hung on the wall, willing it to be done with this hell class already.

"Bye baby, I'll see you after class, maybe we can spent our free period doing something else than studying." The blonde kissed his girlfriend and went to sit down next to Eric, but apparently he couldn't help but make a comment about Eric's hair change. "Couldn't pick a color?"

Eric rolled his eyes and decided to ignore Deeks and his stupid remarks, the guy really wasn't any smarter than his girlfriend's bra size and it would only enjoy him more if he would answer him.

"So you're ignoring me now, huh?" Mr. Rogers walked in and told everybody to open their books where they left upon, but it didn't stop Deeks from talking to him.

"Yeah, can't get onto your level, it's way too low." Eric's lips made a smirk appear on his face as he heard Deeks scoff before ignoring him completely.

Eric never really understood why Deeks didn't like him, but he guessed it had something to do with the fact Eric had two moms. He couldn't do anything about it though, it wasn't like it was his fault his family was one gay mess. It didn't bother him that Deeks hated him, if he wanted to live like that and hate on people that were 'different' in his eyes he could, who was Eric to stop him? In the end it was Deeks' choice to live like that, not his.

"Good morning students, we have a new student joining our class, if you could introduce yourself that'd be great." Eric didn't even listen anymore as his phone started ringing, an unknown number called him. Could this be the one phone call he had been waiting for for weeks?

"Sir?, can I get this phone call, it's pretty important." His teacher didn't even seemed to care as he just waved the boy out. Eric stood up and tried his best, he was really trying his hardest, not to run. Even though he was excited about the call, some of his other students would probably find it pretty lame. You see, even though Eric's parents were pretty rich, (he didn't like to use that term though, he preferred to not mention it at all), he wasn't the most popular guy around. His love for musical and singing and his passion for dancing got him right down the bottom of the food chain, and on top of it all it didn't help he had two moms and was bisexual himself. The boy didn't let him bother him though, he loved what he was doing and there was no way he would stop unless he was forced to.

The second Eric stepped foot outside his classroom he started running, he didn't know whereto but something inside him told him not to answer the call in the middle of school. To his luck there wasn't anyone in the hallways, so he was at the front door in no time, and forced himself to calm down and take a few deep breaths before he answered his phone.

"Hello?" It was very inappropriate to answer a call like that, yes, but Eric couldn't help it. This way what kept him up late at night, wondering if he would get this far, and now his questions were finally answered.

"Hello, I'm Adam of the New York Dance Academy, am I speaking to Eric Beale?" A male voice sounded trough the phone, and Eric almost squealed in excitement but was able to stop himself just in time.

"Yes, this is him. I'm Eric Beale."

"We want to congratulate you, you got the part. You'll be playing Prince Siegfried in our production of Swan Lake. We'll send you the practice schedules right away." If someone saw Eric in that moment they'd probably think he was crazy, jumping up and down with the biggest smile ever on his face. He just was so happy, Chloe and him trained for this production for months and absolutely killed their audition. This was the performance that could open so many doors for the two, finally they were going into the real ballet world.

"Thank you so much!" Before the boy could ask if Chloe got the part as well they had exchanged their goodbyes already and the phone was hung up. Eric didn't hesitate a second more to call Brian, he couldn't care less he was in the middle of probably another important biology lesson, because this was even more important.

After calling Brian, and Jessica of course, he ran back to his class (which he had missed a total of 35 minutes of, but Eric didn't even care, this was so much better), completely ignoring the teacher that was introducing the class to yet some other facts about World War II. He interrupted Mr. Rogers bluntly, not even excusing himself, and yelled out his exciting news.

"I got the part of Prince Sigfried in NYDA production of Swan Lake!" Eric hadn't thought about the consequences, his mind was too wrapped up around the news to even think about it, but faced them soon enough. Sooner than he would have liked to.

"That's some faggot shit, Beale." Deeks' voice could be heard above all the other students, and the excitement Eric contained just a few seconds before suddenly disappeared completely, replaced by anger. He hated that word, the short version of it just as much, and instantly wanted to punch Deeks' perfect teeth out of his mouth.

Mr. Rogers beat him to it, sending Deeks to the principal, but Eric knew this wasn't the last stupid comment he was going to get from the blonde asshole.


End file.
